full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenkins Hampton
Its often said that those who are socially awkward are those who are bullied, Jenkins Hampton stands as an exception to that rule. To smart for his own good, he was gifted with an amazingly high IQ that while allowed him to excel lead him to be bullied as a young child, which in turn lead to him striking back indirectly by hacking peoples grades down, blackmailing them with information and perfecting his skills in combat. He joins Fang Alert out of a altruistic motive, but eventually becomes consumed by the thrill of the hunt, and soon becomes obsessed with the strength of the Lycans and Vampires. Characteristics *'Name': Jenkins Hampton *'Aliases': Master, Freak, Ace *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Dark brown *'Likes': 'Evening the score,' bullying bullies, putting people in their place, strength, the supernatural, hacking, being the smartest person in the room, guns, pretty girls *'Dislikes': Being bullied, being called a creep, not getting even, being ostracised, Neo Kane, Peter Talbot (Jealous) *'Family': Appearance Human Werewolf True form Background Personality Jenkins has been socially isolated his whole life, and can seriously claim to not have had a real friend, and the one person he ever considered a mate, Gus sold him out to be popular, while his other friend Jessica on the grounds he went to far. Still while for many in Everett who learned from their pain, this isolation has bread a darkness in Jenkin's heart, a desire for revenge and to get back on a needlessly cruel world. He strongly believes that he however has a right to get his own back against all the bullies and feels justify in traumatising other people on the justification that 'they started it' or 'they would do it to me anyway.' He intensely dislikes popular people, and considers anyone popular his enemy, even ones he knew formerly, as he assumes people like Peter will bully him first because they are now good at sport. Away from school he is not better, he is heavily anti-social, hates his mother and father despite their attempts to help him and shuts himself in his room hacking anything and anyone he can for fun. He enjoys the power and anominity cyber bullying gives him and feels justified in his actions seeing himself as an avenging angel for all those people who were cyber bullied. His only hobby apart from this is his fondness for guns as his father, an ex-marine, sends him off to military camp where despite his over weight nature showed remarkable ability with firearms. However he does show a spark of redemption, as on hearing that the supernatural activity in Everett he does offer his skills to Fang Alert and becomes their so called 'ace in the hole.' As such he does gain a few friends in the organisation, although over time he grows obsessed with the idea of the hunt and power of the creatures they are trying to capture. His obsession here quickly grows dangerous and he becomes unhinged, being more than willing to murder the werewolves they are going after, and easily becomes the most dangerous member of the group. It gets so bad he is kicked out of the group for endangering numerous members during a series of hunts. This causes Jenkins to flip out and wear revenge. His form of revenge was to track down Alaric and tell him who exactly Fang Alert were and where he could meet them, thinking of nothing of selling out his old comrades. And when Alaric asks what he wants in return for the information he says one thing "power." After being turned and losing weight and gaining strength, he becomes more outgoing but is now a major womaniser, and more open about his bullying, even those he formerly claimed to be defending, physically tormenting the younger members of his school. He also becomes incredible vain, pruning his appearance, but no matter how good he tries to make himself look he is no more a freak of a bully. Skills/Abilities Abilities Pwers *'Vampire: Red Pawn' *''Heart of Darkness': Jenkins can somehow see the inward darkness of all people, their fears, urges, insecurities and wants and he is very talented at turning this to his advantage in battle by distracting his opponents. Skills *'Hacking''' *'Military training' *'Marksmanship' *'Genius' Equipment *'Numerous hand held weapons' *'Homemade explosives' *'Pocket computers' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia * Navigation Category:Villians Category:Fang Alert Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampires